wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackal Claws
The Jackal Claws are a semi-''Codex'' compliant, rare Successor Chapter created during an Unknown Founding from the lineage of the stealthy and foreboding Raven Guard. This Chapter is notorious for their isolation and tendency to scavenge battlefields. They specialise in making sure the enemy is dead before they even notice the knife in their backs or the bolt round in their skulls. Furthermore, they are noted for being incredibly distant from their progenitors and fellow successors, not due to circumstances of distance or duty, but out of distrust and resentment towards Corvus Corax for banishing their ancestors long ago. History Dark Origins The Jackal Claws origins lie with the tale of the mysterious Ashen Claws, Raven Guard legionaries exiled from the XIX Legion by Corvus Corax himself, who held loyalty to none save themselves. It is suspected that, at one point in the , a small group of Ashen Claws broke away and went on their own path. This band was comprised of legionaries who were known for an exceptional dislike of their former Primarch and Legion and a habit of salvaging battlefields, and even went as far as to attack travelling ships as pirates. With the Great Crusade stretching the Imperium far and wide, few efforts were made to deal with these pirates who sank back into the darkness as quickly as they emerged. When the Horus Heresy broke and tore the Imperium apart, the exiles were barely fazed by the fact that the Emperor's greatest son had turned against the dream that his father had been building for centuries. Even when they heard that their former legion had been crippled at Isstvan V, the exiles didn't even make an effort to rejoin their once brothers. The exiles merely continued their piracy and attacked convoys and supply worlds that were loyalist or traitor. Many times did the leaders of the pirates debate on picking a side and there were several moments when the exiles amongst broke apart in civil war. However, as the Horus Heresy raged on into its fifth year, the exiles found the lows that the Lupercal had sunken to as they raided ships full of insane weaponry or warriors adorned in blasphemous iconography. Disgusted by what they saw, the exiles began to fight for the Imperium once more and attacked only traitor fleets and outposts. Though they inflicted considerable damage, the exiles' efforts went largely unnoticed or mistaken as a group from the Shattered Legions. Regardless, the Emperor slew Horus over Terra and the traitors were driven into the Eye of Terror. Ambushing them every step of the way were the exiles who pursed the traitors not out of vengeful wrath but for the precious resources and relics they were forced to leave behind in their flight. In the aftermath of the Great Scouring and a few years after the adoption of the ''Codex Astartes'', an Imperial fleet came across a group of Astartes in the Ghoul Stars. Due to the disorganisation and chaos the Imperium was in, this group was assumed to be a Raven Guard Successor Chapter and were recorded as such. No one had the time to ask why this Chapter wasn't recorded along the others during their Founding nor why these Sons of Corvus Corax had little cultural similarities with their progenitors and the Jackal Claws took their place amongst the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, basing themselves on Korziqa. The Carrion Dogs After their entry into Imperial records the Jackal Claws sank back into the shadows of history, just where they wanted to be. Due to their reclusive nature and lack of contact with the greater Imperium, it cannot be said just how many wars the Jackal Claws have fought in the black of deep space. Nor can it be said to be important to the Jackals for they care nothing for glory and respect, fighting is simply a fact of life to them. Their tendency to keep to themselves remains even when they fight alongside other Imperial forces, only communicating about objectives and operating on their own. Jackal Claws fighting alongside another force is uncommon, and not just due to the lone nature of the Chapter, but also because those they fight alongside often find out that some of their munitions seem to be missing. Other times, Chapters may find that weaponry and even vehicles have mysterious vanished from the battlefield before they can be recovered. Although it can never be proven, the fact that the Jackal Claws were on the same battlefield must surely be no coincidence. Their nature as scavengers and even looters has earned the Jackal Claws another title: "The Carrion Dogs" and commanders and Chapter Masters alike would do well to guard their stores from them. This reputation has not bothered the Jackal Claws who have other ways to acquire resources and munitions. Many beleaguered outposts and fleets have found themselves saved by hooded Astartes who request supplies or specific items as a "gift of thanks" for rescuing them. Other occassions the Astartes just leave as soon as they arrive but with the rescued party finding their stores have gotten mysteriously lighter in stock. Rogue Traders and merchants also find themselves doing business with these Jackal Claws whose skill in business and trading makes them quite efficient in the acquisition of goods. Furthermore, their ability to smell out a scam has spelt the end of many would be con artists. This is what one Trading Dynasty learned at their peril. Tiberiun Graccus of the Graccus Trading Dynasty believed he had scored a big gain when he tricked a group of Astartes into buying a shipment of faulty weaponry for an exorbitant sum of thrones. One month later he woke up to find he and his entire family tied to chairs in a dark room. Around them were the bodies of their entire household of slaves, their throats cut and each clutching one of the faulty weapons. What was more frightening were the three hooded Astartes standing on the other side of the room. The Astartes didn't even need to utter a word before the family pleased for their lives, returning the thrones to them as well as throwing in an entire rack of the finest weaponry in their stocks. Satisfied, the Astartes leave and the Graccus Dynasty never attempt to swindle another soul ever again for fear of the Jackals coming back. The story of the Graccus Dynasty isn't an uncommon event when it comes to the Jackal Claws. Entire dynasties foolish enough to make the mistake of crossing the Jackal Claws again have been wiped away from existence, their bloodlines slaughtered and their vaults emptied or rogue trader fleets mysteriously found as wreckage. Of course, there is rarely any evidence that the Jackal Claws were, directly or indirectly, involved in these events. Those smart enough to learn from their first mistake often find themselves in the Jackals' favour and receive a great deal of business from the Chapter. Moreover, if a merchant or trader finds himself under threat he can rely on the Jackal Claws to answer his or her call for help. Trial of the Jackals At some point every Chapter must go through a time of testing. For the Jackals, they were put on trial by they who believed themselves judges. The Space Hulk Harbinger of Wrath unexpectedly made translation above the Jackal Claws' homeworld of Korziqa. From it came a horde of Khorne Berserkers who were completely silent identified to be a warband known as the Trial, a warband known for attacking weak foes to ensure only the strong may fight. Taken by surprise the Jackals Claws are unable to prevent much of the world being swept up in the Trial's rampage before they can mobilize. Of course, once the Jackals mobilized they swiftly engaged the chaos marines through sniper attacks and guerrilla tactics to bait them in before slaughtering them in massed firepower. Alas, stealth was not enough and casualties began to mount up. Thus Survan Mir, the Alpha Predator, the leader of the Chapter at the time, enacts a desperate gambit and challenges the Trial's lord, the Slayer, to a duel. Despite the Alpha's years of experience and service he is eventually laid low by the Slayer, but, before the Slayer can end him, Mir straps a melta bomb to the lord's chest and detonates it. With the Slayer reduced to melted slag, the Trial becomes easy pickings for the angered Chapter who mop them up with vengeance. The day is won and Korziqa is saved, but at a heavy loss. The Jackal Claws rebuilt in time and have since carried an oath to hunt down and end the Trial once and for all. An Honoured Oath In the 40th Millennium, Trade Duchess Kertana Jaki found her trade empire under assault from Aeldari Corsairs who continually confounded her formidable forces and caused a great deal of damage to her holdings. Desperate to be rid of these xenos, Jaki sent a call for assistance to the Jackal Claws who her bloodline had dealings since the days of her great great grandfather. In one of these dealings her grandfather had been given an oath from Valik Nuriz, a Cackle Alpha of the Chapter, that swore that he, or any of his brothers, would answer any call for aid from her family. Judging the time to be dire, Jaki called for Valik Nuriz to honour his oath. Sure enough, three Strike Cruisers bearing the icon of the Jackal Claws made transit over Jaki's home planet two weeks after she had sent the call. However, when she met with the leading Cackle Alpha, she met not with Valik Nuriz, who had died long ago, but Xurv Makra, Nuriz's successor and the Cackle Alpha chosen to lead the 3 Cackles in this campaign. Not one for speeches or words, Xurv made it clear the oath would be honoured and the corsairs slain before leaving to make good on his word, leaving only a serf as a liaison between him and the Trade Duchess. Xurv was notable for his fondness of provoking the enemy into attacking him so he could destroy them on his terms. He was especially fond of provoking Aeldari, knowing their pride and arrogance would make them quick to anger. So when he scattered broken Aeldari soul stones in places the Eldar would surely find them, he knew that the xenos would come for him in force, as he wanted them to. Sure enough the full corsair fleet burst into reality over the world of Barkwald where Xurv had made his base. Taking positions in the heavily forested landscape of the planet, 300 Astartes lay in wait. As Xurv predicted, hordes of corsairs suddenly descended from thin air and right into the lines of sight of his forces. Trained in how to combat the cunning technology of the Eldar, the Jackal Claws opened fire from their concealed spots. Though taken by surprise, the quick reflexes of the Aeldari allowed for a swift response and battle was truly joined. To the Aeldari's credit, they exacted quite a toll but, until now, they had only been successful due to their use of guile and speed and now they had been outmatched by an even more cunning mind. Two hours later, Xurv beheaded the Corsairs' leader and, with that, ended the Corsair threat. They returned to Trade Duchess Jaki with the Corsair's head and departed, their oath fulfilled. Familial Bonds While many Chapters have often strained relationships with a successor Chapter, the relationship between the Jackal Claws and their progenitors, the Raven Guard, are to the point of hostile. The Raven Guard have no knowledge of the Jackal Claws' founding and thus doubt there is a connection between them. What's more, the Jackals hold no love towards Corvus Corax, the Primarch, and go as far as to denounce him, which causes no small amount of outrage should another son of Corax be nearby. Few know the reason for this hatred. But the Jackal Claws remember in the Great Crusade when Corax banished their ancestors into the stars, for he did not approve of what he see as similarities to the slavers of Lycaeus. It is for this reason that the Jackal Claws refuse to have any contact or ties to the Raven Guard or their successors. Even their name is an attempt to rid themselves of any heritage to the Raven Guard. Their progenitors are ravens but they, themselves, are jackals. The Raven Guard are not aware of the Claws' origins but they look down on one of their successors for Jackal Claws who have served in the Deathwatch wouldn't refuse to fight alongside a Raven Guard or their successors, but those who know of their dislike would be wise not to put a Jackal Claw and a Raven Guard in the same Kill-Team. New Blood The 42nd Millennium's arrival was heralded by the Galaxy splitting in two by the birth of the Great Rift. Despite being located in what became Imperium Nihilus, the Jackal Claws escaped much of the ensuing chaos and were largely unscathed when by the time the Indomitus Crusade came to them. To their surprise, Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines, was leading this crusade and, with him, was a new breed of Astartes - the Primaris Marines. This next stage evolution of transhuman warriors were improved forms of the Astartes, with new strengths and advanced wargear. Before he moved on, the Primarch gifted the Jackal Claws with Primaris marines as well as the means to make more. After some initial misgivings and suspicion the Jackals accepted these new marines and welcomed them into the Chapter. At first, the new arrivals took time to adjust to the Jackal Claws' ways. The Primaris took heavy losses while they learned the tactics of the Jackals and there was a wave of shock and outrage they had to get over when they found that the Jackal Claws carelessly looted the dead and wreckage of the battlefields. Eventually, however, as the first Primaris either died or assimilated into the Claws and new Primaris were made from the Chapter's recruitment grounds, these problems faded away. The Jackal Claws were particularly fond of the Inceptors and Vanguard marines and made great use of them in their campaigns. As such, it can be said that the Jackal Claws had no problem with accepting the new Primaris marines. The Unknown Future For most Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, to go unremembered and lost is a fate worse than death itself and thus throw themselves into battle in the hopes of achieving such glory that their names are spoken of for eternity. The Jackal Claws, however, scoff at this notion and have no interest in fleeting glory and being remembered. Those who wish to go out in a blaze of glory may do so for it will make the mopping up of the enemy all the more easier for the opportunistic Jackals. They silently laugh at those who deride the Jackals' tendencies to hide in the shadows with their sniper rifles until the moment comes for, in the end, all they care for is getting the task done and getting loot. That has how it has been since the Raven Lord sent their ancestors into the stars and that is how it will be until the last light burns out. For the Jackals shall stalk silently through the night and their enemies shall regret ever finding their throats caught in their jaws. Notable Campaigns *'Discovery of the Jackals (Unknown Date)' - The Jackal Claws are discovered by an Imperial Explorator fleet and added to the roster of active Chapters. *'Unscrupulous Allies (Unknown Date.M33)' - After going unnoticed in Imperial Records for centuries, the Jackal Claws reemerge when they lend aid to the Ultramarines in defense of an armoury world against an Ork Wraagh. When the horde is wiped out, the Jackal Claws depart without a word. They are long gone by the time the Ultramarines realise that entire armouries have been stripped of munitions and wargear. *'A Pack of Hunters (Unknown Date.M33)' - When a rebellion breaks across the entire planet of Pharrel, a single Jackal Claws squad answers the Governor's plea for help. Without a word to the authorities, the Astartes delve into the hives of the planet and hunt down the leaders of the rebellion in a single week. They leave without ceremony but not before demanding several pieces of technology as "payment". *'One Shot, One Kill (Unknown Date.M35)' - A Chaos Warband's rampage on Retai-IV is brought a crashing halt when it's chaos lord is slain by a single shot from a Jackal Claw sniper. It is alleged that this sniper was the Astartes known as Corias Xun. *'Aquiran Campaign (Unknown Date.M36)' - The Jackal Claws arrive unannounced to the Aquiran System to aid in the Space Wolves and the Cadian 78th in a campaign against an Aeldari warhost. The Jackals quickly earn the enmity of the Space Wolves when the Cackle Alpha apparently steals the Wolf Lord's kill when he shoots the Aeldari Autarch through the head rather than engage in a duel. The Wolves are further outraged when they discover the Jackals leave with wargear looted from the battlefield. Suffice to say, the Space Wolves refuse to fight alongside the Jackal Claws. *'Trial of the Jackals (600.M36)' *'The Hunt (Unknown Date.M40)' - Hunter becomes hunter when a Drukhari Kabal invades the world of Takashimaya only to be ambushed by the Jackal Claws. The raid turns into a massacre as the Jackal Claws box the Kabal in and wipe every single Drukhari out. *'Loud and Clear (863.M40)' - The corrupt Trade Lord Dirkius thinks himself set for life when he sells a line of fake boltguns to a Chapter of space marines. Two days later, clerks of his company are surprised, and relieved, to find the dead bodies of his thugs hanging from the walls of their office block while, hanging from his own balcony, though very much alive, the terrified Trade Lord cries out to send everything in his private vault to a figure known only as the "Lord of Scraps". The vault's contents are packed onto an unmarked vessel and sent to a dwarf planet at the edge of the system where a group of Astartes collect it. The leading Astartes, the Lord of Scraps, tells the couriers to inform the lord that his debt is repaid and he would be wise not to give cause for the Jackals to return. He also hands over the detonator that would've seen the Trade Lord and his palace lost in an explosion. The Lord of Scraps is most amused when he learns that the Trade Lord was overthrown not long after the courier's return. *'An Ancient Discovery (Unknown Date.M41)' - The Jackal Claws investigate the Devilskin Space Hulk. Inside they find a lost ship from the Great Crusade belonging to the Raven Guard. The lost ship is returned to the Raven Guard, though it's hangars and armouries are mysteriously empty. *'Unfriendly Competition (800.M41)' - A Cackle is sent to aid Inquisitor Duran Heika in a mission to eliminate an Aeldari raiding force threatening an entire sub-sector. In the campaign, the Jackal Claws take great pleasure in besting Aeldari Rangers. Thanks to Heika's strategies, the Aeldari are routed. *'New Brothers (Unknown Date.M42)' - When the Great Rift opens, the Jackals focus on protecting their home world and recruiting worlds. They are fortunate in escaping much of the major damage the Great Rift causes and suffer few losses. Their biggest surprise is the arrival of Roboute Guilliman and the Primaris Marines. Despite initial misgivings, this new wave of Astartes is accepted into the Chapter. *'The Lasmosa Raid (Unknown Date.M42)' - The Primaris Marines prove themselves in battle when the Jackal Claws attack the Iron Warrior held planet of Lasmosa. Making use of Inceptor and Suppressor jump assaults, the Iron Warrior fortifications are breached which allow the rest of the Chapter to deploy. Trapping the Iron Warriors in their own forts with Infiltrator and Aggressor deployment, the heretics are cut down by snipers and Eliminators. *'Laughter in the Night (Unknown Date.M42)' - The T'au command center on the newly annexed world of Aotera finds itself beset by reports and frantic communiques detailing the disappearance of numerous patrols and sudden attacks on outposts around the planet. Though the T'au deploy new measures and deploy hunter teams to seek out these mysterious foes, the attacks only intensify. Five days later the command post is the only T'au position left on the planet. That night, the T'au at the command post suddenly hear laughter all around them. A minute later, the post is assailed by unseen snipers who shred the Ethereal in a hail of bolter rounds. The dismayed T'au are then no match for the Astartes who descend from the sky and slaughter them entirely. The next morning, the people of the world wake up to find their world returned to the Imperial fold and their mysterious liberators disappeared. *'The Laughing Man (ca. 130.M42)' - The Dawn Guardians, under the leadership of Captain Aragin, arrive on Scurafar to take on a massive horde of Orks. Unexpectedly they find the Orks already engaged by a force of Astartes who do not give their name. Their leader proves hard to contact but he eventually agrees to coordinate with the Dawn Guardians. The marines draws the horde into the waiting guns of the Dawn Guardians who engage the greenskins directly. Captain Aragin engages the warboss in a bloody duel that sees him lose his right arm. However before Aragin can finish the boss, the other marines' leader jumps in at the last minute and beheads it with one blow. Though the orks are soon finished, Aragin leave with a hatred for the Astartes who calls himself the Laughing Man. Chapter Organisation The Jackal Claws seem to majorly deviate from the Codex Astartes, possibly due to their roots as a pirate band. The Chapter places a heavy emphasis on infantry and stealth tactics, only using vehicles such as rhinos and dreadnoughts for all out attacks. The command structure also appears to be highly decentralised. Cackles and packs rarely fight together or rely on each other in battle, being self sufficient organisations of their own. In fact it is for common for merely one or two Jackal Claw Astartes to be sent to a planet should the matter be deemed insufficient for a Pack or Cackle to deal with. As such, each Jackal Claw is self-reliant and able to operate alone in the field for a long time. The Jackal Claws have their own title system. Squads are referred to as Packs and Companies referred to as Cackles. An individual Battle Brother is named a Pack Claw and the sergeant is named Pack Alpha while the Captain is Cackle Alpha. As for the Chapter Master, none can say, for it seems that every new Chapter Master bears a different title. The titles; "King of Jackals", "Lord of Scraps", "Scavenger-Lord" and the "Unchained King" have all been recorded. The current Chapter Master, Kheyzen Zir, appears to bear the title of "Carrion King". There also appears to be no Cackle Alpha for the 1st Cackle, meaning Jackals' chapter master is surely in command of it. Terminators are a rare sight in the Jackal Claws, only a few squads of the 1st Crackle wear them and are only deployed in the culmination of an attack to be used as shock assault. This is the case for most of the Jackal Claws' vehicles. It should be noted that the Jackal Claws' armoury is full of armour and vehicles dating back to the Great Crusade. Librarius Like their fellow Astartes Chapters, the Jackal Claws also maintains a Librarium of potent psykers who are highly talented and trained to master the power of the Warp. Each Chapter selects its Librarians in its own way, either from seed worlds, as it does with the bulk of its Initiates, or from the ranks of gifted psykers brought to the Scholastica Psykana. Most Chapters train and test chosen psykers following the ancient ways laid out in the Codex Astartes. The Jackal Claws name their Librarians "Soothsayers". Soothsayers use runes and the guts of planets' native fauna to read the future or predict enemy attacks. These methods are often done away from the prying eyes of outsiders who would frown on such savage acts. Soothsayers of the Jackal Claws are trained in this way, and, with few minor traditional variances, have been taught to live by the word of the Codex. Soothsayers have a number of unique psychic abilities only used by the psykers of their Chapter: *'Outcast's Ingenuity' - A Soothsayer can plunge his mind into the Warp, harnessing its power. He is infused with power, embodying the pure ideals of their Primarch, and emanating this power to those around him, increasing their skill in battle and fortitude in the face of the enemy's blows. As the Jackal Claws have no love for Corax, they are loathe to use this power. *'Curse of the Jackal' - When a Soothsayer employs this ability he curses his opponent, condemning him to death at the hands of the Emperor's champions. Warp energies eat at the target's mind, and reveal weaknesses in his defences that the Battle-Brothers can exploit. This power only works on a single target. *'The Unkindness of Korziqa' - The Soothsayer is able to manifest his psychic power as a pack of jackals. Black as night, these ferocious jackals swarm over his opponents. The Librarian can either have the jackals target one individual or swarm a number of opponents, psychologically attacking their minds. *'Reading the Signs' - The Soothsayer kills an animal and disembowels it so that he may use its entrails along with his runes to read the future and predict enemy movements. In order to read the future, the Soothsayer must enter a trance for a certain amount of time. The Moritat Moritats were specialized Space Marine warriors during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy. The individual assigned to this duty were often cold-blooded murderers who fought with a suicidal fervor. They were normally given missions from which they would not be expected to return. The Moritat had their origin in Raven Guard Ash Blind (also known as Sable Blind on Deliverance). These black-eyed warriors were veterans who were known to forsake all pretense of self-preservation, fighting with a terrifying determination before succumbing to their foes. The survivors of these suicidal incidents were sometimes recovered and in future battles would often descend into the same suicidal fervor that befell them before. The Raven Guard under Corax would organize these warriors into units of assassins and shock troops and they proved highly effective. It would seem the Jackal Claws have kept this ancient formation in the form of jump pack equipped Astartes who are sent as the vanguard to a final assault. In their suicidal fervor, the Moritat are effective in breaking the way in. The Moritat are separate from the Jackal Claw's command structure and are commanded by Hulvan Mengsk who answers to the Cackle Alpha he has been attached to. Jackals The Jackals of Korziqa are a canine species that grow up to the height of a Space marine's elbow. They are a pack species who prefer to scavenge for food but are equally capable of bringing down prey. For their size, jackals are surprisingly stealthy and extremely good at stalking prey before tearing it apart with sharp claws and fang. The Jackal Claws have found use for jackals as attack dogs dropped in sow confusion and terror amongst enemy lines in order for the Jackal Claws to easily isolate and destroy them. Combat Doctrine The Jackal Claws place a high emphasis on stealth tactics and usually attack entirely from range. They do not care about honour, having no time for duels or "honourable" tactics, and have no qualms with using tactics other Chapters wouldn't dare use. The Jackal Claws do not care if they knife their foes in the back or shoot them from afar, as long as they complete their objective then they are satisfied. They are also known for using allied Imperial Guard regiments as bait or meatshields to draw fire away from them. This, in addition to the fact that the Jackal Claws will often scavenge the bodies and wrecks of a battlefield, has earned them the distrust of the Guard and other Chapters. The Jackal Claws will deploy onto a planet's surface as stealthily as possible, making use of Shadowhawks, Thunderhawks modified to be undetectable, or whisper-cutters, open topped crafts capable of transporting a pack in total silence. Once deployed the Jackals will use scouts, bikes and land speeders in order to recon the battlefield and locate the enemy. The Jackals will then engage the enemy in guerrilla warfare; catching them in ambushes and kill zones, never engaging them in open warfare until the enemy is significantly weakened. The Jackal Claws are perfectly content with allowing their allies to do most of the fighting, only joining in when the enemy has been weakened. From observations, it has been concluded that command structure has little weight over the Jackal Claws. In fact even squad organisation may be ignored. Individual squads or Pack Brothers have been seen acting on their own accord rather than to the commands of their officers or allies who are in charge of the operation. This is a sign of their individualistic tendencies. The Jackal Claws are also alleged to be scavengers. Battlefields, shipwrecks, lost Fortress Monasteries and even the armories and supplies of allies are targets for the Jackals. Suits of armour, weaponry, fuel, vehicles and parts of ships have been taken. It is unknown why the Jackal Claws do this, for they do not seem to have a bad reputation with the Adeptus Mechanicus, but the fact that they operate in the outer reaches of Imperial Space and away from easily accessible supply words may be a reason. Another reason may be the that the Jackal Claws' ancestors, the Ashen Claws, engaged in piratical activity. Either way, allies make sure to guard their assets when the Jackal Claws are around. Since the introduction of the Primaris Marines, the Jackal Claws have made significant use of the Vanguard Space Marines. The Vanguards' specialisation in infiltration, sabotage, assassination and ambushes has found them a particular appreciation from the Jackal Claws and, as such, many Primaris serve as Vanguard longer than most Chapters. First Shot Ever since their first days, the Jackal Claws have had problems when having to forcibly establish a Landing Zone when they cannot use stealth. However, with the arrival of the Primaris Marines and their new technology, they have finally found a solution. Using repulsor tanks to fly down from low orbit, a wave of Primaris Intercessors and Aggressors deploy and clear a landing zone with their firepower and allowing the rest of the Cackle to land. Spears Out of all power weaponry available, it is the power spear that the Jackal Claws favour and thus it is a common sight amongst veterans and commanders. It is common for Astartes to shorten the length of the spear's staff in order to carry it easily and wield it in small spaces, as well as use it as a throwing weapon. It is theorised that the Jackals' preference of the spear comes from their techno-primitive homeworld but other sources state it was simply because one Chapter Master, known as the Unchained Master, wielded a spear and it's use spread across the Chapter. Given that the Jackal Claws lack a reverence for tradition, it would not be surprising if it was the latter reason. Chapter Beliefs and Traditions Like almost everything else with them, the beliefs and traditions of the Jackal Claws is shrouded in mystery and conjecture. It would seem the Jackal Claws hold no belief in the Imperial Creed as there have been little sightings of Chaplains or roles similar to one. Alternatively, the use of pelts and runes made from the teeth and claws of the jackals of their homeworld suggests a tribal approach to the Imperial Creed. The Jackal Claws hold honour and glory in little regard. Honour duels and acts of heroism are frowned upon and even ridiculed. The Jackal Claws instead respect stealth and perfect marksmen kills. This is seen when, in one battle, an Aeldari Autarch challenged a Cackle Alpha to a duel, the Alpha's response was to simply shoot the Autarch through the head. Despite being Raven Guard successors, the Jackal Claws have absolutely no respect for their progenitors or primarch. It is noted that, whenever they are in the same warzone, the Jackal Claws will keep as far away from the Raven Guard or other successor chapters as possible. It would seem this dislike is returned by the Raven Guard and their successors. This hatred is probably due to the fact that the Jackal Claws are descendants of the Ashen Claws, exiles from the 19th Legion. The Jackal Claws also hold little concern for civilians or their chapter serfs. Chapter serfs are usually beneath the Astartes' notice, treating them as invisibles who maintain the fortress monastery and cook their meals. Civilians are also beneath the Astartes, not caring for them as long as they are out of their way. Any civilian in their way is just seen as collateral. Naturally, this pragmatic view doesn't sit well with Chapters who care for the lives of mortals. But, of course, the Jackal Claws care not for what others think of them. Elders Scorned Dreadnoughts typically are respected and treasured members of a Chapter for the wisdom these ancient warriors may hold. This is not the case for the Jackal Claws, who see internment into a Dreadnought as a fate worse than death. The prospect of spending eternity in a cramped sarcophagus and being devoid of one's own senses is terrifying to the free moving Jackal Claws who prefer to wait in the bushes as they hunt. As such, dreadnoughts are generally treated as weapons of war, only to be awakened for when it is time for battle and rarely for needed wisdom. Of course, the techmarines of the Chapter care for the dreadnoughts greatly and give them a basic amount of respect. As for the dreadnoughts themselves, they bear their burden with grim acceptance, fighting their utmost to support their brothers. The Hearth Rather than have dormitories, the Jackal Claws eat and sleep in the expansive network of caves and caverns in the mountain of their Fortress Monastery. Packs make their beds around campfires surrounded by pelts. These are called "Hearths" and are one of the few things the Chapter consider to be sacred. A Hearth is where an Astartes will spend most of his time outside of duties and battle, sitting around the campfire talking, laughing or singing with his Packmates. It is common for a Pack to bring their Hearth with them when they leave for a campaign so that they may have a place to rest. Every Hearth has its own boundary that is typically 10 meters in size. It is considered a grave insult if a member of another Cackle, or even another Pack, steps into the boundaries of a Hearth belonging to another Pack and consequences are sure to follow. It does not matter who crosses the boundary, be they a Pack brother or even Chapter Master, no one can cross a boundary without permission. Chapter Gene-Seed Like the Raven Guard, the Battle-Brothers of this Chapter possess a minor mutation that causes the Melanochromic Organ (which controls the amount of melanin in an Astartes' skin tone) to not function properly, leading to the development of albinism in Jackal Claws Astartes. Differing Melanochrome gene-seed from Chapter to Chapter leads to variations in skin and hair colour, and in some Chapters all of the Space Marines may have identical colouration, such as is found in the albino warriors of the Jackal Claws Chapter. Another flaw is that a Jackal Claws Astartes eyes are completely black. Over time the Jackal Claws have lost the use of two of the special organs produced by the basic Astartes genetic template: the Betcher's Gland, which allows a Space Marine to produce poisonous/acidic spittle, and the Mucranoid, which causes a Space Marine's body to secrete a waxy protein substance similar to mucus through his pores that seals his skin. Space Marines are cocooned in this way before they enter suspended animation, and the process can even protect them from the harshness of the vacuum and other extremes of temperature, particularly deeply frigid environments. Unlike the Raven Guard and other successors whose Astartes become gain very pale skin and black eyes as they age, a Jackal Claws Astartes gains these traits when he is implanted with the gene seed. Why this happens is not known but it has no negative properties, although their pitch black eyes are often quite intimidating. Whether this is due to their genetic lineage or simply their attitude, Jackal Claws often appear to be emotionless in their facial expressions, showing little to no reaction to news or bearing reactions others may normally have to certain stimulus. Those that do show emotion often appear scornful of others or mocking in their expressions. Primarch's Curse: Lure of the Shadows Like many Chapters, the Jackal Claws also suffer from certain genetic deficiencies. The Raven Guard's demeanour heavily reflects their combat doctrine. Generally reserved, Jackal Claws Astartes stay in the shadows until the right time to speak. When they do pitch in they tend to be very recalcitrant and terse, often condemning the more direct tactics of their fellow Chapters. As they become unstable, they begin to mimic the sullen nature of their Primarch before his mysterious disappearance. When the Chapter's genetic curse manifests itself in an affected Battle-Brother, it comes on in three stages: *'Stage 1' - The Battle-Brother is used to working in his small Raven Guard strike team, and finds the direct tactics used by other Chapters to be brutish and ineffective. When commanded into a direct attack that he finds foolhardy, the Battle-Brother is resistant, almost to the level of disobedience. *'Stage 2' - Becoming increasingly intractable, the Battle-Brother is quiet and brooding. In mission briefings he stays in the shadows, only speaking when absolutely necessary. For example, the fellow members of a Deathwatch Kill-Team would feel uneasy around the moody Battle-Brother, tending to avoid him when possible. *'Stage 3' - The Battle-Brother despises the tactics of his fellow Battle-Brothers, knowing that his more intelligent approach is the best way to victory. Chapter Recruitment The Jackal Claws recruit from their homeworld of Korziqa, a feral world covered in savannas, bush lands and the ruins of ancient cities the primitive people have learned to fear. Every year, Chapter serfs go to every tribe and call for their best sons to go to the Mountain in the North. The strongest, and most cunning, aspirants must make their way to the Mountain through hostile lands, savage wildlife and ancient forbidden lands. It is commonplace for Jackal Claw Astartes to harass and shoot at the travelling aspirants in order to make it "interesting". Once they have reached the Mountain the aspirants are told they must find and kill a jackal and return with its pelt. Jackals are large canine beasts who roam in packs and are carnivorous, though they like to scavenge as well, thus killing one is no easy feat. This is where the catch of the trials comes in. The Jackal Claws do not seek strength alone in their aspirants, but they seek cunning as well. Those with honour have no place among the Chapter for honour is blinding and worthless to them. In fact, stealing another aspirant's pelt, whether through stealth or even killing, is acceptable to the Jackal Claws as they want warriors who don't concern themselves with honour and tradition but with getting the task done. Although uncommon, aspirants may be taken from other worlds should Korziqa's recruiting pool bear few successful recruits or if a certain individual shows potential in being suitable for the Chapter. One famous example would be Yurik Hex who was recruited from a Hive World by Kheyzen Zir himself. Why Zir did this is unknown for the reason is kept between him and Hex. Chapter Homeworld The Jackal Claws reside on Korziqa, a feral world covered in savannas, bush lands and the ancient ruins of cities. The people of Korziqa have degenerated into primitive superstitious tribes that have no understanding of the ancient technology. It is believed the Jackal Claws deliberately keep the people in a state of conflict and regression in order to have a suitable recruitment pool. The people wear garbs made from animal pelts and many tribes make use of face paint. This culture has been assimilated by the Jackal Claws thus many have pelts and warpaint. Korziqa is home to an array of wildlife, most of them hostile to humans. The most famous of them are the jackals, large canine beasts that live in packs and attack when their prey is at it's weakest. To kill one is a feat worthy of admiration. Other animals include the boarbeasts and docile Olaphaks. The Jackal Claws' fortress monastery is located in a tall mountain far in the north. Due to legends implanted by the Jackals, the people stay far away from the mountain out of fear of earning their wrath. Only those chosen by the Chapter serfs during the time of recruitment may approach it. Although the Jackal Claws often keep themselves isolated, they will occasionally travel the land. When a pack of Jackal Claws roam the land, the people would do well to avoid them for who knows if the pack feels like doing a spot of hunting. Chapter Fleet The Jackal Claws' fleet consists of 1 Battle Barge, 6 strike cruisers and numerous escorts. It is noted that the ships of the fleet are of older marks compared to most other Chapter Fleets. They are also mostly outfitted for long range engagements and to evade detection, in line with the Jackal Claws' modus operandi. Notable Members *'Kheyzen Zir' - Known to his Chapter as the "Carrion King", Zir is a ruthless and cunning leader. It is believed he acquired his nickname through his strategy consisting of wearing the enemy down by sniper fire and guerrilla tactics and then wiping them out in a full assault before taking anything deemed useful. Zir is usually found leading the assault, saying nothing as he mercilessly cuts down enemies with his relic axe known as the "Final Moment". Even though he makes no effort to be a charismatic leader, in fact he doesn't even try make himself known in the battle, the marines around him will fight all the more harder knowing he is watching. Outside of battle, Kheyzen is reclusive even to his own Chapter. He can usually be found wandering the halls of the Fortress Monastery alone or wandering the wilderness of Korziqa. He likes to avoid politics and bureaucracy. As such, he is nowhere to be found when an official of the Imperium came calling. Even those who fight alongside the Jackal Claws have no luck reaching the Carrion King, instead reaching a Cackle Alpha or whoever the Claws left in charge of communications. Ultimately, the Carrion King rules the Chapter as a figure above his brothers. He may not close to his brothers, but every Jackal Claw knows he is always there and always watching. *'Yurik Hex' - Yurik Hex, also known as the "Laughing Man" is the Alpha of the 2nd Cackle. Since his ascension, he has cemented his position as Alpha by being an incredibly ruthless warrior which is evidenced by the scars lacing his face. As senior adviser to the "Carrion King", Yurik Hex is often regarded as one of the most dangerous Space Marines alive today. He is also known for his tendency to look down upon mortals and even those above him, frequently being an annoyance to Kheyzen Zir. Hex is also known for being showing little respect to anyone, even if they are high ranking officials or Chapter Masters of other Chapters. He bears the nickname "Laughing Man" due to the fact that he laughs as he hacks into his foes. *'Corias Xun' - Not much is known about Xun save that he was apparently one of the greatest marksmen in the Jackal Claws. In battle, he was a consummate predator, having mastered the art of striking from the shadows without warning, killing his foes from afar without hesitation or remorse, before fading back into the darkness once more. Outside some Vindicare Temple of the Officio Assassinorum, Xun's skill-at-arms were honed to the finest killing edge. His fieldcraft and panoply of arms and wargear was second-to-none, and his innate ability to insert himself into the perfect position to deliver a decisive killing blow from afar, at the pivotal moment of a campaign, became legendary. Though he has long since passed, fallen in a battle lost to history, Xun left a legacy of one of the biggest kill records known in the Imperium. It is said that no one within the Chapter has beaten his record of kills to this day. *'Hulvan Mengsk' - Those who assume the Jackal Claws to be little more than cowardly snipers usually end up reconsidering this when they are lying dead on the ground after being disemboweled by a pair of power swords as the roar of bolter and chainswords sing around them. In the culmination of a Jackal Claws operation, assault squads, dreadnoughts and terminators will rain down from the sky and destroy the remaining opposition that has been boxed in and weakened by the first wave of Jackal Claw snipers. Often at the forefront of these assaults is Hulvan Mengsk, the "Walking Dead". Mengsk is the leader of the Moritat and one of a long line of Astartes to wear the armour of the "Last Days" and wield the Claws of the End. He has the honour of being the Chapter's finest swordsman. Though the Jackal Claws' definition of such vastly differs from the mainstream view. Mengsk is not above fighting dirty so that he can kill his foe before moving onto the next. Honour and respect for dueling customs and heroics are thrown out the window as Mengsk resorts to tactics most would call dishonourable so he can finish his prey as quickly as possible. Combined with his natural skill, his unorthodox methods make him a deadly combatant. *'Normakus Yui' - Normakus Yui is the Pack Alpha of "Yengsika" Pack. At one point in his history, Normakus' pack, along with two others, turned traitor during a mission. Alone and unsupported, Normakus evaded his former brothers' efforts to hunt him down while luring them into traps and ambushes. A week later, Normakus returned to Korziqa with every single one of the traitors' heads. *'Skurin Kuru the ''Spear Master' - Skurin Kuru is the Cackle Alpha of the Vanguard Marines. Doing away with symbols of office, he has retained his reiver armour and bears no indication of his rank of Cackle Alpha save for his power spear which he uses to impale his targets from a distance with great accuracy. *'Keanu Wik''' - Keanu Wik is one of the first Primaris Space Marines created from the recruiting stock of Korziqa. As such, he is fully immersed in the tribal aesthetics of the people unlike the first Primaris Marines who came to the Jackal Claws. Though Wik's years of service merely number in the decades, he has already distinguished himself as a cunning hunter whose knife has been the last thing several unfortunate prey ever saw. Deathwatch Service Although rarely, the Jackal Claws do send marines to take part in the Long Vigil. A Jackal Claw most often serve as a Kill-Team's long ranged specialist or stealth operative. These skills usually make up for the marine's tendency to disobey orders and argumentative personality. Jackal Claws will also only fight alongside a Raven Guard marine or a Raven Guard successor out of sheer reluctance, they won't bother trying to repair relationships. Chapter Relics *'Final Moment' - The "Final Moment" is a relic power axe that has been supposedly with the Jackal Claws since their days as the Ashen Claws. The axe is capable of tearing through almost any material with ease and is wielded by Kheyzen Zir, the "Carrion King". *'The Jackal's Howl' - The Jackal's Howl is a sniper rifle wielded only by the most skilled of marksmen. The rifle is said to howl whenever it fires and rarely misses. *'Claws of the End' - The Claws of the End are two master crafted power swords alleged to able to cut their way through almost any armour. However, the bearer of these two blades is supposedly cursed to never stop wanting to kill hence why only the commander of the Moritat is permitted to wield them. *'Hammer of Orios' (Mordekaisers) - The Hammer of Orios is a thunder hammer forged to resemble the Imperial Aquila. It is said to be able to unleash great bursts of energy that can take out entire groups of foes with a single hit. It is unknown when and how the Jackal Claws acquired the hammer but a hammer of similar description was once supposedly in the Mordekaisers' possession. *'Dragon's Breath' (Salamanders) - The Dragon's Breath is a heavy flamer capable of melting even admantium in seconds. It was wielded amongst the Firedrakes before disappearing in the Acktul Cataclysm, an event the Jackal Claws were also present at. *'Heroes' Rest' (Deathwatch) - Heroes' Rest is an ancient Dreadnought sarcophagi supposedly gifted to the Deathwatch from the venerable Ultramarines. It disappeared in the middle of the 41st Milennium and was next sighted in the Jackal Claw's Possession, the Chapter deny any similarities. *'Ice Fang' Space Wolves - Ice Fang is a double bladed power axe that somehow ended up in the Jackal Claws' hands who claim that the wolves on the axe are actually depictions of jackals. *'Lightning Bolt' Unknown, supposedly White Scars - Lightning Bolt is a predator of surprisingly great speeds. Its supposed destruction at Caneria proved false as a predator matching Lightning Bolt's layout has been seen in the Jackal Claws' possession. Chapter Appearance Jackal Claws noted to be extremely pale and have black hair and eyes, while this is prevalent amongst all Raven Guard and their successors the Jackal Claws gain these traits from the beginning rather than slowly gain them as they age. As such, Jackal Claws will avoid brightened areas or wear their helmets or hoods to shelter themselves. The Jackal Claws wear darkened colours in order to better conceal themselves and camouflage is often used. They will also use cloaks and shrouds to aid them in stealth. It is rare for a Jackal Claws marine to go into battle without extensive satchels of ammo and supplies so that he may operate without support for long periods of time. Many Jackal Claws also bear necklaces and runes made from the teeth and claws of their homeworld's native jackals while others wear the pelts. Kill markers and other markings are often scratched into their armour as well. Given their origins dating back to potentially before the Horus Heresy, many Jackal Claws wear older marks of power armour. The Mk6 Corvus armour is the most common, and preferred, mark to wear due to it's stealth oriented design. Some Jackal Claws are less picky about their mark and will replace damaged parts with whatever is available. This means that it is common for a Jackal Claw to be seen in power armour made from a mix of different Marks. Chapter Colours The Jackal Claws wear a dark brown colour for their armour and paint their pauldrons black. However it is common for these colours to be replaced by camouflage. There appears to be no colour change to signify ranks. Instead, the Jackal Claws officers forgo identification in order to avoid being made a target. Chapter Badge The Jackal Claws' Chapter badge is that of a stylised ebon coloured jackal's head centered upon a deep green circlet, centered upon a field of sable. Chapter Relations Due to their infamy as scavengers and tendency to act alone, the Jackal Claws have few friends. Those they have the most dealings with are rogue traders and merchants. The Jackals will trade for supplies and other items and it is confirmed that several rogue traders and merchants have the favour of the Jackals. However any scheming merchant or trader will meet a swift end should they try and trick the Jackal Claws, for the Jackals are experienced in trade and now how to sniff out a scam. Many Imperial Guard regiments decline to work with the Jackal Claws due to their tendency to use their allies as meatshields. The one Regimentum that gets along with the Jackal Claws are the Catachan Jungle Fighters who operates in a way similar to the Jackal Claws. The Claws are especially impressed by the Jungle Fighters' attitude thus banter is common between the two forces. The Jackal Claws despise the Raven Guard and their successors, due to being Ashen Claw descendants, and will refuse to fight alongside them. This hatred is mutual and the Raven Guard and successors even refuse to acknowledge them as kin, which suits the Jackals just fine. Inquisitor Duran Heika Inquisitor Heika cares little for reputation or history, except for when it is important, when he recruits allies and is more concerned for their skills. It is why he will enlist the services of the infamous Jackal Claws for their superb marksmen skills and subtle methods. However the individualistic minded Jackal Claws often require convincing and thus Heika looks the other way should a Jackal Claw and a long lost relic of another Chapter be in the same location. Notable Quotes ''-Feel free to add your own-'' By the Chapter About the Chapter |What do you mean the Land Raider is missing?!| Unnamed Imperial Fists Astartes who had been told their land raider had gone missing. Coincidentally the Jackal Claws seemed to have acquired a new land raider at the exact same time.}} Gallery File:Carrion_King.png|Kheyzen Zir, the "Carrion King" Primaris_Grey_Aquila.jpg|Jackal Claws Intercessor with a jackal pelt JCSuppressor.jpg|A Jackal Claws Suppressor JackElim.jpg|Jackal Claws Eliminator JcReiver2.png|Skurin Kuru with his spear YurikHex_Pict.jpg|Pict Capture of Yurik Hex, Cackle Alpha of the 2nd Cackle. JCDancingQueen.png|Reiver Pack "Silent Cry" initiating a surprise attack on an unsuspecting foe. Category:Imperium Category:Raven Guard Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding